


Se eu falo com as paredes

by Poeta de Tanga (AvoidingTime)



Category: Décimo Andar, TV Quase
Genre: AlcantaraObjetos, Décimo Andar - Freeform, M/M, Tv Quase - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 17:51:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15779067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvoidingTime/pseuds/Poeta%20de%20Tanga
Summary: Willie não ligava muito para as pessoas. Tinha seus objetos, estava tudo bem assim. Criara seu próprio porto seguro dentro da empresa e estava feliz. Era isso que repetia para si mesmo quando calhava de interagir com alguém, sem muito sucesso.Pelo menos, era assim com a maioria.





	Se eu falo com as paredes

**Author's Note:**

> Sim, isso é uma fic de décimo andar e todos nós perdemos o controle de nossas vidas.
> 
> Uma pequena interpretação alternativa do canon.
> 
> Aliás, isso aqui não é ship com ator, é de personagem e é só uma ficçãozinha pra animar a galera.
> 
> Aqueles agradecimentos marotos:  
> Pela falsa sagitariana que betou esta fic. Para a @julinhodavan no Spirit por ter dado aquela força e visto se a caracterização tava ok. E pra dona minha gêmea que sugeriu o titulo.
> 
> E pra Elle, por existir.
> 
> [Sopinhas de Abóbora LTDA]

Willie não ligava muito para as pessoas. Tinha seus objetos, estava tudo bem assim. Criara seu próprio porto seguro dentro da empresa e estava feliz. Era isso que repetia para si mesmo quando calhava de interagir com alguém, sem muito sucesso.

 

Pelo menos, era assim com a maioria.

 

Estava na copa, batendo um papo com a máquina de café quando outra pessoa entrou no cômodo.

 

Jorginho, produtor. Sabia várias coisas sobre ele porque os objetos lhe contaram. Era um dos funcionários veteranos. Estava sempre ao telefone, esbravejando com alguém. Tinha vários contatos por aí, incluindo uns meio barra pesada e era mestre em driblar a justiça.

 

Não se interessava por Jorginho especialmente, ele era só mais um no décimo andar da empresa.

 

Jorginho se aproximou, mas não cortou a conversa de Willie com a máquina. Apenas observou, com a testa franzida, confuso, mas nada disse.

 

"Posso usar?" Ele finalmente perguntou.

 

"Claro!" Willie respondeu, dando um saltinho pro lado e liberando a passagem. Se manteve ali do lado, mãos nos bolsos e mexendo o corpo pra frente e pra trás. " _ Então, Jorginhow _ ! Primeira vez que não vejo você gritando com alguém no telefone!"

 

"É." Jorginho lhe lançava olhares estranhos enquanto se servia. "Deve ser a primeira vez mesmo. É Willie, o seu nome?"

 

"Willie Billy, prazer." Anunciou com um sorriso e palmas imaginárias encheram o lugar de som enquanto ele acenava com a cabeça levemente para a platéia.

 

Jorginho já bebia seu café, mas ainda parecia curioso com Willie.

 

"Você trabalha no almoxarifado, não é?"

 

"Presidente dos objetos."

 

"O quê?"

 

"Presidente dos objetos, esse é o meu cargo."

 

"Aaaah sim." Ele apenas acenou devagar com a cabeça.

 

"E você é produtor, né? Tá trabalhando no que agora?"

 

"Um remake brasileiro de ET."

 

"Você já pensou em fazer algo tipo programa de entrevistas?"

 

"Eu só faço o que me pedem pra fazer."

 

"Então, se eu te pedir você faria?"

 

Jorginho riu, jogando fora o copinho plástico e saindo da copa. Willie foi atrás.

 

"Não é bem assim que funciona, Willie."

 

"Mas eu já tenho tudo. Se quiser, eu posso te entrevistar. O público ia adorar ter você!"

 

O público novamente voltou a bater palmas, assobiando com a ideia e Willie parou para sorrir para a câmera.

 

Jorginho também parou, olhando a cena e não vendo nada daquilo que Willie via.

 

"Você é bem doidinho, né?" Disse, rindo. "Bem que me falaram que você era uma figura."

 

Deu uns tapinhas amigáveis no ombro de Willie.

 

"Tá aí, gostei de você." O celular de Jorginho começou a tocar e ele atendeu. "Ô Holanda, o que você manda?" Perguntou, já se afastando enquanto falava ao telefone.

 

Willie acompanhou sua saída com o olhar.

 

_ Gostei de você... _ Essa era nova. Não lembrava de já ter ouvido essa... Sabia que era adorado por muitos (objetos), mas lhe pareceu legal que alguém de carne e osso pudesse achar isso dele também.

 

A partir daí, decidiu que Jorginho da Alcântara era alguém do seu interesse sim.

 

***

 

Tornou-se mais comum que se cruzassem por aí. Willie começou a dar mais voltas pela empresa, fuxicando objetos alheios que lhe contavam coisas interessantes. Sua parada favorita era o escritório do niteroiense.

 

Esperava ele sair da sua sala para poder entrar lá. E então, começava a sua aventura e seu novo programa “Willie Billy na estrada”.

 

A Katana na parede, silenciosa e de poucas palavras, parecia guardar muitas informações, mas não gostava de câmeras e seu português ainda era bem básico. Tinha vergonha de falar e seu tom cortante fazia com que não fosse uma favorita da plateia, mas Willie tinha certeza que um dia ela iria se abrir.

 

O computador dele porém, falava bastante. Contava várias aventuras de filmes que Jorginho produzira e que ele, o computador, ajudara. Tinha suas próprias histórias mirabolantes e era um incrível crítico de cinema e Willie passou a abrir espaço no seu programa para falar de filmes, para que o público pudesse ter um feedback melhor do que estava em cartaz.

 

Claro que, nessas idas e vindas as vezes topava com Jorginho.

 

A cena era quase sempre igual:

 

Jorginho, sempre ao telefone, abria a porta e parava, surpreso e confuso por Willie estar ali. Mas, se isso o irritava, não parecia tanto assim. Ele falava que precisava resolver algo e desligava temporariamente o celular.

 

“Willie, o que você está fazendo aqui?” Aquela pergunta já se tornava comum.

 

A resposta, variava, mas sempre fazia Jorginho franzir um pouco mais a testa e geralmente responder com um “Vaza daqui” enquanto se dirigia a sua cadeira, já voltando a botar o celular na orelha.

 

Willie saia numa corridinha, sem reclamar, mas dali a uma semana repetiriam o processo.

 

***

 

Às vezes, Jorginho chamava Willie para almoçar. Quando ele o chamou da primeira vez, Willie não esperava um convite assim. Nunca tinha sido convidado para almoçar com ninguém, embora se convidasse as vezes ou seguisse alguém (geralmente Lully, a nova funcionária) até um restaurante.

 

A primeira vez aconteceu num dia em que Jorginho fora até o almoxarifado. Willie se lembrava bem.

 

“Aí, será que você teria um alicate por aí?” Ele perguntara assim que abriu a porta.

 

Willie piscou os olhos, impressionado que Jorginho tivesse chegado justo durante os intervalos comerciais. Muita sorte.

 

“Quantos você precisa?” Respondeu, num tom sério e profissional.

 

Jorginho pareceu pensar. “Quantos você tem?”

 

“Um.”

 

Jorginho revirou os olhos.

 

“É isso mesmo. Pode ser.”

 

Ficaram um tempo em silêncio, Willie parado, observando Jorginho ali, uma figura estranha no seu habitat. 

 

Jorginho, claro, não teve paciência em aguardar. “Então, não vai pegar?”

 

Willie prontamente buscou entre seus objetos e encontrou o alicate, entregando a Jorginho.

 

Jorginho sorriu e mais uma vez deu uns tapinhas no ombro de Willie, se alongando um pouco antes de tirar a mão. “Boa. Já almoçou, maluco? Quer ir?”

 

Willie foi pego de surpresa.

 

“Com você?”

 

Jorginho continuou com aquela expressão de impaciência, mas não desistiu. “Se eu tô chamando…”

 

“Vamo!”

 

***

 

Era legal almoçar com Jorginho.

 

Geralmente, ele começava a lhe contar do trabalho, de todos os problemas que estava tentando resolver na produção do momento ou que já tinha resolvido. Tinha um jeito bem prático e qualquer problema ele conseguia fazer soar como se fosse mínimo, mesmo quando, para qualquer pessoa de fora, seriam praticamente desastres.

 

Willie achava legal, embora nem tudo ele propriamente entendesse. Ou prestasse atenção.

 

Willie contava coisas internas da empresa ou fatos aleatórios e ao contrário de Lully, que geralmente o olhava com misto de pena e descrença, Jorginho recebia as coisas com certo humor.

 

Às vezes dizia até que ele não era  _ “tão doido assim” _ . Por mais direto que Jorginho podia ser, respeitava até certo ponto todo o universo de Willie. Willie gostava disso. 

 

Mais uma vez, se via pensando que Jorginho era alguém interessante.

 

***

 

O alicate que ele pegara emprestado estrelou seus programas por muito tempo. Contara de como resolvera uma situação grave para Jorginho (ajudou a soltar um ator que tinha se enroscado nuns fios de ferro numa cena do remake de X-Men) e isso o fez ficar em alta por muito tempo. Até que a fama lhe subiu à cabeça, o que gerou desentendimentos internos com outros integrantes do programa e um problema com álcool, que fez com que caísse no ostracismo, infelizmente.

 

Mas Willie não esquecia dele e sempre checava para saber como ele estava. Planejava uma grande volta por cima para ele, assim que saísse da clínica de reabilitação. Pegara muito afeto com o Alicate, mesmo que ele nem sempre fosse uma pessoa fácil de se lidar.

 

Se tinha algo a ver com o relacionamento prévio com Jorginho? Talvez. Tinha mesmo uma certa afeição pelo produtor, não podia negar.

 

***

 

Festa da empresa. Nada de novo, de tempos em tempos, Jorginho organizava alguma coisa.

 

Mas dessa vez, o décimo andar da empresa tinha bem menos gente. Foi ficando assim ao longo dos anos. O fantasma da falência iminente pairava sobre os funcionários. Mas não sobre Willie. Ele não se preocupava com nada disso.

 

Apresentava o “Willie Billy by Night”, entrevistando o Ray, que chegara de Paris.

 

Tudo ia bem, até que Jorginho ia passando.

 

“Só um segundo aqui que tá passando um grande amigo meu, meu grande amigo Jorginhow!” Willie segurou Jorginho, que olhava para ele a para as câmeras, confuso. “Fala com a gente um segundo aqui. Você sabia que eu tenho um outro amigo querido chamado Jorge? Coincidência, né?”

 

Jorginho segurou seu ombro, com já fizera tantas vezes antes. “Willie, muitas pessoas têm os mesmos nomes. Isso é normal, tá? Isso é normal. Tem um Willie em algum lugar por aí.”

 

Novamente Jorginho tentou continuar seu caminho, mas Willie o parou.

 

“Tá bom, só um segundo, você pode só falar de novo a sua fala? Porque eu acho que o boom entrou no enquadro.”

 

Jorginho olhou para cima e para ele novamente. Não tinha nada lá, aos olhos do produtor.

 

“Curte a festa, Willie, não arruma confusão não, por favor.”

 

Foi alguma coisa no tom dele, que soou demais como pena e trazia lembranças de coisas que Willie estava cansado de ouvir, que o desarmou.

 

Perdeu um pouco o jeito depois que ele saiu, mas voltou a forçar um sorriso pras câmeras, já que o show tinha que continuar. 

 

Percebeu que em algum momento incluira Jorginho no seu mundinho particular. Não costumava fazer isso. No geral, tinha aprendido essa lição faz tempo. Mas dessa vez, por uma fração de segundo era como se ele pudesse ver tudo que ele via e fossem do mesmo mundo.

 

Podia ser a bebida ou algo assim, mas Willie se sentiu incrivelmente sozinho. Pela primeira vez se sentiu meio perdido, e percebeu que talvez visse o produtor um pouquinho mais do que como amigo.

 

Talvez por isso tenha decidido ir perseguir o estagiário, que não tinha nada a ver com a história, mas era uma presa fácil pela total inexperiência e aparente lerdeza.

 

***

 

Estava no almoxarifado, tentando ler as metas que Meg lhe entregara.

 

“Willie.” Uma voz chamou e ele olhou ao redor, confuso. “Willie.” A voz repetiu.

 

“Quem----Quem é?

 

“Willie!”

 

“Quem tá me chamando?”

 

“Um programa de namoro!” Finalmente avistou a borracha sentada no sofá, o apresentador do programa. Willie sorriu e a platéia aplaudia enquanto a música do programa tocava. Era a primeira vez que participava de algo assim.

 

Talvez não se sentisse mais tão sozinho, se arrumasse alguém para ele. Mesmo que não fosse de carne e osso.

 

Sempre dera um jeito para tudo. Daria de novo.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tenham gostado e espero poder escrever mais nesse subfandom da quase :3
> 
> E SIGAM O @FICSQUASEVERSO NO INSTAGRAM PRA VCS NÃO PERDEREM NADA !!!!!!


End file.
